DCMarvel Crossover
by Rebel86
Summary: What if the DC and Marvel Characters existed in the same universe. How would things Change?


**Author's Note: I need suggestions for a better name.**

 **There are multiple methods of communication, this will help** **differentiate;**

"Talking Normally"

 _"Talking through Telepathy/Kryptonian Mental Bond"_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking through Coms/Phone/Texting/Electronic Communication"

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Superman.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Council Room; Krypton; Ku'Roan System; Milky-Way Galaxy: 06/17/1985_**

"Krypton is going to die! Its core is becoming more unstable every day, because of the way we used it for power. If we don't start evacuation now, we are going to die with the planet when it blows up." Councilman Jor-El pleaded.

"Brainiac has never agreed with your findings!" fellow Councilman Lor-Van retorted angrily.

"And I still don't agree with you, Jor-El," Brainiac stated. "Krypton is not dying. Those tremors are just the result of planet-wide tectonic plate shifts, nothing more."

"Your trust in Brainiac is going to get all of us killed! I don't know why he is lying, but he is. Those tremors are a result of the growing instability in the core, not planet-wide tectonic plate shifts as Brainiac said."

"The council is very tired of your apocalyptic predictions, and we are no longer going to listen to you talk about the imminent death of the planet. Now go home, and stop talking about the planet's death, permanently!"

"Yes, Councilman Lor-Van, I will go home now." As he was walking out he muttered under his breath: "But this is not the end of that conversation."

 ** _Jor-el and Lara's home_**

The moment Jor-El got home he called to his wife. "Lara, where are you? I'm home."

Lara called out from the nursery, "in here, Jor."

He walked into the nursery that belonged to their unborn twins Kal-El and Kara Jor-El, and gave his wife a hug, frowning as he asked her "do you remember what I said we would do if the council didn't believe me?"

Her smile immediately turned to a frown "they still didn't believe you?"

"No, they didn't," he said flatly.

"Is the ship ready, Jor?"

"Yes, it is, let's go to the lab." In their lab, Jor-El helped her into the ship, and closed the door, which activated the stasis chamber, then programmed the navigational computer to fly the ship to earth; sadly, watching it launch, knowing that he would never see them again.

As Lara, Kal-El and Kara's ship entered hyperspace, giant fissures opened in Krypton's crust. And then with a violent explosion, Krypton was gone, launching some of the now radioactive remains into the still open hyperspace transition just before it closed.

 ** _Smallville, Kansas; Earth_**

Johnathan and Martha Kent were sitting on their couch reading when they heard a deafening sound. They both got up and went outside to find out what had made that noise. Following a smoke trail to the nearby pond, they found a crystalline rocket, the source of the smoke trail, with a bunch of red, green, and blue meteorites around it. Coming close to the ship they saw a young woman, who looked to be around age 21, about 6'2, with long black hair, who was quite obviously pregnant leaning against the rocket, in pain. "Hello, are you okay?" Said Johnathan sounding cautious.

Lara who had learned English, and several other languages before leaving Krypton said: "H-He-Hello, wh-who are you?"

"My name is Johnathan Kent, and this is my wife, Martha, what is your name?"

"La-Lara, Lara Lor-Van-El. He-Help me."

Johnathan and Martha wasted no time in helping Lara, once they got some ways away from the pond, Lara stood straight up, not in pain anymore "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," both Kent's said at the same time, "let's go to our house."

"So where do you come from? Because that rocket is not made on earth."

"Krypton, a planet located 27 light years away from earth; Orbiting the red dwarf star your people call LHS-2520."

 ** _Johnathan and Martha Kent's Home: 06/18/1985_**

The day after Lara landed on earth, she awoke floating one foot above the Kent family's guest bed. However, the moment she looked down gravity took over, and she fell onto the bed with a loud crash destroying it in the process. The Kents, having heard the crash, rushed to their guest room and saw her standing in front of the wrecked bed looking upset; They immediately told her that it wasn't a big deal and that they would just get a new one from the store. Lara looking relieved went to give them a hug, but instead, her Super-Speed kicked in and sent her past the Kents, through the door of the room and into the Living Room. Leaving a Lara shaped hole in the wall that separated the hall and living room.

Later Lara was sitting on the roof of the Kent's home watching the sunrise, when she started to hear everything on earth at once, covering her ears trying, and failing to, block out the sound she screamed. Suddenly her eyes began to hurt, just before two rays of pure heat escaped. When she finally got the heat vision shut off all she could see was, hers and the Kents skeletons; then it changed and became the heat signatures of everyone and everything around her. Unconsciously shooting straight up; when she finally got some control of her senses, she found herself outside of earth's atmosphere, floating in space without the protection of a pressurized suit. _So, the myths about us gaining powers under yellow and blue suns are true._ She thought. Finally managing to fly back down she hovered 10 feet up and saw the Kents looking for her, calling out "Johnathan, Martha over here." they immediately turned around but, not expecting her to be flying, didn't look up. "In the air." She called

"How are you doing that?" they asked in shock after they had looked up.

Landing she replied. "On my homeworld, there were legends, that soldiers on campaigns in Solar Systems with Yellow and Blue suns, gained incredible abilities. However, most people in our society, including me, didn't believe it. that belief grew in strength when we retreated to Krypton and isolated ourselves. Apparently, the legends were true.

* * *

 ** _Seven Weeks Later_**

When Lara got home from her job, she called out "I'm home."

"In the kitchen," Martha replied. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw her children sitting in their carriers laughing happily, and her adoptive parents sitting at the table eating dinner.

Grabbing a plate of food and sitting down she said: "I want to buy a house."

Her adoptive parents looked up at her in surprise "you know we love having you and your children here, right?"

"Yes, I know, and I'm grateful that you have put up with all of the damage my power mishaps have caused. But my children are going to go through it also, and when they do, I want it to be my home that they damage and not yours."

"OK, we'll go with you to look at houses starting tomorrow."

 ** _Five Days Later_**

The home Lara ended up buying was a 1250sq' single story Traditional with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and 1 single car garage. Due to having lived on Krypton for the first twenty-two years of her life and with the Kents on earth, until now, she did not have any furniture of her own. However, instead of buying new furniture, she merely built it. Using some of the Kryptonian Nanites, She'd brought to restructure the air around her into what she needed, on a molecular level. Not leaving nanomachines in anything except for the electronics control boards, to avoid them looking crystalline and drawing attention to the fact that she was not from earth.

 ** _07/20/2002; Kal and Kara's 17_** ** _th_** ** _Birthday_**

Laura Renee, Kara Grace, and Clark Joseph Kent were flying over Bayville, New York studying the human population's genetics, with some of their Medical Scanners. When they came across a mansion that had six life signs, nothing special about any of them except that one's skeleton was covered in an unknown metal, and all six of them had a genetic anomaly on their 23rd Chromosome. _"Lets land and get closer to that house, every one of those people has the same genetic anomaly as our neighbor, and one has metal covered bones."_ Laura said over the telepathic family bond all three of them shared.

 _"Metal Bones?."_ Kara and Clark asked at the same time.

 _"Yes, his anomaly must provide some form of resistance or immunity to Metal Poisoning."_ Laura Replied.

* * *

Wolverine was sitting in the garage working on his bike when he noticed three new scents on the edge of the school's property. Only these scents weren't from earth at all. Getting up to investigate he found a mom and two teens in a clump of trees at the edge of Chuck's property. "what are you doing there, Bubs?"

"How did you know we were here?" Asked all three.

"Smelled you from the garage and traced that smell here."

"Oh, so your anomalous 23rd Chromosome has multiple abilities." The woman murmured.

But Wolverine heard it anyway, extending his claws, he asked: "How do you know about that."

 _"What's going on, Logan? Why did you suddenly get mad?"_ Chuck asked telepathically.

 _"We have three visitors."_ He thought back.

 _"Are you sure? I don't sense anyone but you."_

 _"I'm sure, Chuck, I'm Lookin' at them."_

"Are you talking to someone?" the young girl interrupted.

 _"Hmm Strange, Bring them to my office please."_

 _"Okay."_ retracting his claws, he asked them to follow him.

Three people followed Logan into the office, and although he could see them; Charles got nothing from them telepathically, he couldn't even sense their presence. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. What are yours?" he said

"I'm Laura Kent, and these are my twins, Clark and Kara," Laura said.

"Nice to meet you." he replied, and then asked, "so how did you find us?"

"We were exploring the area, seeing what is around our new home; when we came across this mansion seemingly abandoned. So, we were on the edge of the property, trying to see why the landscape didn't look abandoned when he showed up and asked us what we were doing."

Charles didn't like the fact that he couldn't read their minds to verify their story. Oh well, he'd have to trust these people for now.

Then the man who found us on the property's edge spoke up "Charles, earlier Laura said, 'Oh, so your anomalous 23rd Chromosome has multiple abilities.'"

He heard that?! Lara thought.

"So, you know about the X-Gene?" Charles asked.

"I'm sorry the what?" Lara asked.

"The X-Gene."

"Nope Never heard of it, but that must be the anomaly on your 23rd Chromosome."

"Yes, that is the X-Gene. A relatively rare genetic mutation that grants us abilities that most humans do not have. For example." _"I'm a Telepath,"_ "and Logan has heightened senses and regeneration. Pardon me for asking but how did you find out about the X-Gene?"

"We have a friend, who has the same anomaly and has special abilities because of it. But why did you say 'and' before mentioning Logan's Powers?" Laura asked not having heard the telepathic statement.

"You didn't hear that telepathic statement!?"

"What telepathic statement?" My son asked the person who had found us on the edge of the property.

"That's what I thought, for whatever reason, you can't hear my telepathic broadcasts; just as I can't hear your thoughts or sense your presence."

 _"Good, I don't want you in my head."_

"Kal-El! That's rude!"

"I'm sorry what's rude?" Charles asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oops, did I say that out loud, that was supposed to be over the family bond my children, and I share." Lara said

Just then Storm walked in "I'm sorry professor, I didn't realize you were in a Meeting."

"It's ok Ororo, this is Laura and her Children Clark and Kara, though earlier you called him Kal-El. What was that about?"

Sighing Laura replied "Laura Renee Kent isn't my birth name, I was born Lara Lor-Van, on the planet Krypton. Which was, at one-point, Orbiting LHS-2520 27 Light-Years away. 17 years ago, Krypton underwent a chain reaction in its core, and exploded; But shortly before that happened my husband, Jor sent me, along with our unborn children, here to earth to protect me and give our children a chance at life."

"Oh man, I am so sorry about your losses," The woman Charles had called Ororo said sincerely.

"So Kal-El is your son's Kryptonian name?" Charles Questioned.

"Yes. Kal-El is my son's Kryptonian name, my daughter's name is Kara Jor-El, and mine is Lara Lor-Van-El." Lara said

"Is Lor-Van your father's name?" Logan asked

"Yes, it is, how did you guess that… wait! You based it on my daughter's name, didn't you?"

"Yes, when you said that your husband's name was Jor and your daughter's middle name was Jor, I wondered if that might be a custom, which left me with Lor-Van as your father's name."

"Earlier you mentioned a family bond, what was that about?" Charles asked.

"Our people can telepathically bond with our parents, siblings, spouse, and children. We can choose to share memories, emotions, and thoughts with one or more of the people we are bonded with. We are also able to share what we see and hear if we choose. The other powers we have are directly tied to the sun we are under. Blue and yellow suns allow us to lift well over 200 metric tons; Run at Mach 4 plus. I haven't found anything that can hurt us, except a green rock that is probably the remains of our home planet. As long as we have enough solar energy stored we don't age at all. We heal almost instantly on the rare occasions we do get hurt. We can exhale with hurricane force winds or lower the temperature to absolute zero freezing everything in our path. Our vision is greatly enhanced; allowing us to telescopically see the ruins of our home planet. View the Infrared, Ultraviolet, and Electromagnetic Spectrums. We can also see through anything but lead and release deadly beams of pure heat from our eyes. Our hearing is ultra-sensitive and covers the ultra-low and ultra-high frequency ranges, including radio broadcasts, cell phone conversations, and wireless microphone transmissions; plus, we can fly at Mach 6 and probably faster.

 _As my mom listed our Powers, the looks that they had on their faces, shifted from neutral to relief; probably about the fact that we were on their side. Of course, I couldn't blame them for being relieved; I don't want to fight a rogue Kryptonian either._ "Actually, that is not true, Mom, remember when we were renovating grandma and grandpa's home, and I accidentally ripped that extension cord?"

"Yes."

"The live half shocked me, and I felt it."

"Ok, Electricity can hurt us." Mom said.

 _"You ripped an extension cord!?"_ Kara asked incredulously

 _"In-half, is that hard to believe?"_

 _"Nope, just can't believe I have never heard that story before."_ A few moments after that the Professor spoke up.

"Lara would you and your children be interested in learning more about our school?"

 _"Yes!"_ _"Absolutely!"_ Kal and Kara said in sync.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"100% sure"_

 _"Yes mom, we're sure."_

"Ok, we accept your invitation" Lara said

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children." _"Scott, Jean, and Kurt. We have three new Students; come and meet them please."_


End file.
